


"You're Just So Beautiful..."

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's All Very Soft and Honestly Sometimes a Little Awkward, M/M, Nervous Liam, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Liam stood in front of the mirror, turning slowly on the spot as his gaze raked almost desperately over every inch of bare skin he could see. Today was supposed to be a happy day. His fifteenth birthday was supposed to bring his mark with it, but as he stood there, dread slowly beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach, Liam finally realized- he didn't have a soul mark.At twenty three, Liam had been unfortunately alone for the entirety of his life. There was no point in dating, or even really trying to get close with anyone- or so he thought, until he laid eyes on the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.





	"You're Just So Beautiful..."

Liam had sort of come to terms with the fact that he just simply didn't have a soulmate. His mother had been concerned when his mark hadn't appeared on his fifteenth birthday, and for over a month afterward she had tried to be reassuring that maybe it would, but it never did. All of his friends had their marks, and his one friend- Harry- had even already found his soulmate, somebody else that went to their school and was a couple grades above them.

Everyone had asked Liam about his mark after his birthday, and it had been nearly heartbreaking to tell them that he didn't have one. It wasn't exactly unheard of for people to be unmarked, but it was painful to think of the few reasons why someone might not have one. 

Sometimes, it could mean that there simply wasn't anyone that matched well with you, other times it meant that your soulmate had never been born, or had even died before their fifteenth birthday. Liam didn't want to think about any of those things. He didn't want to believe that he was completely alone in the world, that he would never have someone that could properly connect with him, but it wasn't as though he had a choice in it at all. 

He just went about his life as usual, lonely years passing by him slowly. By the time he reached his twenty third birthday, he knew that he would never have anybody. Even if he did date, there was a high chance that his partner would find their own soulmate and just end up leaving him, so he didn't even try. At least, he wasn't going to until he met that barista that had started working at Harry's mum's cafe. 

Liam had gone in to talk with Harry, but he had barely even made it through the front door. The place was normally quiet, so there weren't many people coming or going, but there was still the most beautiful man that Liam had ever laid eyes on at the register, his elbows leaned lightly on the counter top as he flipped through some sort of book that he held open on the surface with one nimble fingered hand. 

Taking in a soft breath, Liam crossed toward him, his previous reason for coming here completely forgotten. He was just drawn toward this man, he couldn't help himself. 

As he approached, the barista looked up with a smile, closing the book to put it away under the counter somewhere. "Hi, how can I help you?"

Liam let out a soft breath, honestly not sure what to say. He was so struck by this man, some part of him couldn't help but just want to stare forever. He was so beautiful, right down to the oddly visible soul mark that spread over the side of his face and down over the edge of his jaw. With a mark like that, Liam was sure that his soulmate was going to love him more than anything. People always said that the more visible your mark, the more your soulmate would cherish you. He was a lucky man. 

"I'd uh... could I get a coffee, please? Extra sugar, one cream," He said with a little smile that probably came across as somewhat nervous. 

The barista smiled right back, punching in what Liam had requested before he looked up, catching Liam gaping at him again. He giggled. "That'll be two forty," He said, waiting for Liam to dig through his pockets for the change to pay him with before he turned away. 

Liam just watched him, unable to look away from his graceful steps and the beautiful posture he had. Everything about this man seemed so pure, so perfect- including that beautiful mark  
that spread over his face. When the barista returned with his cup, he offered a bright smile as he handed it over. 

"Here you go," He said with a little wink. "Have a nice day." 

"Yeah- you too, " Liam said, returning that gorgeous smile with one of his own. "Thank you."

It wasn't until after he turned to walk away that Liam realized there was some writing on the lid of his cup. He turned it lightly to look over the phone number and name written across the top. Turning to look back toward the counter, he was met by a soft little smile and another almost flirty wink before the barista- Zayn- turned back to the book that he pulled out from underneath the counter. 

Trying to steady the pounding of his heart, Liam turned to leave, completely abandoning the idea that he would remember anything of what he wanted to talk to Harry about. 

\--

Liam had been sitting on his couch for over an hour now, nervously stroking his thumb over the smooth edge of his phone as he tried to get up the confidence to send the message that he had typed up. Doubts kept crossing his mind every time he moved to hover his thumb over the send button. Maybe it had just been a joke or something for Zayn to give him his number. What if he was regretting giving it out to him in the first place? Was he really supposed to use it? 

He bit his lip, looking down at the phone and the short message that he had so meticulously wrote and rewrote over and over again until he was sure it was perfect- even though it was a simple thing. 

'Hey! I'm Liam! You gave me your number at the cafe and I was wondering if you'd like to talk.'

Maybe he should just leave it and not bother to send the message at all. It was probably just a momentary thing, it probably didn't mean anything. Frowning, Liam huffed out a little sigh, finally getting up the courage to just send the message. 

As it popped up into the display, taking a couple moments to send, Liam bit his lip, fidgeting lightly as he just watched the screen. Absolutely nothing happened for the next minute or so, and Liam figured that he should just leave it alone, before the 'read' tag popped up under the message, and the bubble that indicated that Zayn was typing came up. Liam could swear that his heart was going to leap up into his throat as Zayn's reply came through. 

'Heyy! I remember you! I'd love to talk sometime!'

Liam was going to reply before the typing bubble popped up again, and another message from Zayn came up. 

'Do you want me to call you? We can have a chat now if you're not busy.'

Though his heart was pounding, Liam made himself take a deep breath to try to steady his nerves before he replied. 

'Yeah! That sounds good!' 

The read tag popped up within a couple moments and it took less than a couple seconds before his phone began to ring. He was so nervous, but he would try to come across as at least bearable without making this entirely too awkward. 

He clicked on the button to answer the call, shifting to sit cross legged on the couch as he lifted the phone to his ear. 

"Hey," He said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. 

"Hi Liam," Zayn said with a little giggle. "You're still just as nervous as you were this afternoon, huh?"

Liam pushed out a breathy little laugh, a blush rising up over his face. "Y-yeah, I guess," He said. "Sorry about that." 

"Oh no you don't have to apologize," Zayn assured easily. "I think it's cute. You're so sweet- I don't know how you could possibly be so nervous around me." 

"Well... you're just so beautiful," Liam said before he could really think about the words. When they finally dawned on him, he could feel all the colour drain from his face as a horrified look overcame him. "I-I-I mean, um..."

Zayn cut him off with another one of those beautiful giggles, and Liam heard a little bit of shifting. "Aw, thank you," He said easily. "Most people are put off by my mark, I'm surprised it doesn't bother you." 

"Oh no," Liam said quickly. "You're very lucky. Your soulmate must love you more than anything."

"I wouldn't know," Zayn said softly. "I haven't found them yet."

"Oh..." Well that certainly didn't make Liam sound like an idiot, did it? "Well, a-at least you have something to look forward to for when you do."

Zayn laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. What about you? I didn't see any marks on you, I know they're usually around the arms."

Liam let out a little breath, tipping his head down with a little frown. "I don't have one," He said softly. "I never did."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Zayn breathed, sounding genuinely sympathetic toward the situation. "So- have you ever been with anybody?"

"Not as a relationship, no," Liam answered, biting at the inside of his lip as another frown pulled down between his brows. "There's a good chance that anybody I'm with would find their soulmate, and I don't want to end up being heartbroken over somebody who wasn't mine to begin with." 

"Just because your partner might have a soulmate out there doesn't mean that they wouldn't be yours. Anybody that would abandon you just because they found somebody else doesn't sound like a very good person in the first place," Zayn said, letting out a little breath. "You just have to find somebody that would choose you- and anybody with half a brain would see just how lucky they would be to have you." 

"You know- nobody's ever said anything like that to me before. Everybody always just pitied me and assumed I'd just be alone forever." 

"Yeah well, I'm not everybody else," Zayn said with a little bit of a laugh. "Would you like to meet me somewhere? I think I like talking to you face to face more than a phone call- even if the sound of your voice makes me all fuzzy inside."

Liam laughed, biting into his bottom lip lightly. "Yeah, alright, I'd love to meet you."

\--

Liam shuffled his feet lightly on the pavement, taking his phone out to check it for at least the tenth time in the last two minutes. His heart was pounding against his ribs with nervousness. Zayn was a few minutes late to where they were supposed to meet and Liam really couldn't help but be apprehensive. 

It wasn't until he'd managed to check his phone another five or so times that he finally heard the footsteps of somebody jogging up the sidewalk. 

"Hey Liam!" Zayn said with a grin as he approached. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my favourite pair of jeans." 

He moved toward Liam as if to hug him, and for a moment Liam couldn't help but be surprised by how affectionate Zayn seemed to be. Still though, even in his surprise, he still lifted his hands to receive the embrace that circled around his shoulders. He noticed Zayn was even the type to tuck his head into the hug as he nuzzled against Liam's shoulder lightly. He broke away a few moments later, stepping back with a bright smile that made butterflies erupt in Liam's stomach as he returned it with a breathless smile of his own. 

"It's alright," He assured. "Y-you uh- you look really nice." 

Zayn's smile softened and he pushed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Thank you," He said sincerely, hoping to calm Liam's nerves a little. "You look very nice yourself." 

Liam seemed torn between embarrassed and flattered for a moment, and he released a little laugh. "Thanks," He said. "So uh- where are we going?" 

"I thought we could just take a walk and see what we find," Zayn said with another smile, and Liam couldn't help but nod. 

"Yeah, alright. That sounds good," He said, happy to do just about anything with Zayn right about now. 

Zayn reached for him again, this time taking his hand to lead him down the street. Liam felt a tightness slip through his chest as his heart clenched painfully behind his ribs from the simple touch. He couldn't figure out if Zayn was just a tactile person, or if there was something more to it. Some people believed that a certain touch could trigger the soul bond between mates, although Liam was sure that most of the time that was a kiss. Then again, Liam could just be over thinking things- he did have a tendency to do so. 

The hand holding tight to his tugged him down the street gently and Liam had no other option than to follow. Zayn shot him a bright smile over his shoulder and Liam just automatically returned it, feeling surprisingly happy as he half jogged after Zayn. 

It only took a couple of minutes for them to reach a little diner that was a few blocks away, and Liam could almost swear that Zayn had planned this. He pushed the door open, pulling Liam over toward a booth to sit at the table with him, still holding onto his hand. 

"I love this place," Zayn said with a smile. "They've got the best home made ice cream, and I've got the biggest sweet tooth."

"If I didn't know any better- and I really don't- I'd say that you just wanted me to meet you so you could take me out," Liam said, raising an eyebrow- seeming mostly confident even though he was still somewhat stunned by everything that was Zayn. 

A little blush sprinkled pink over Zayn's cheeks as he lowered his head, biting his lip. "Well... Maybe I did," Zayn said, an unusually shy smile crossing his face. "I don't see you complaining."

"Not at all," Liam assured, shaking his head with a little smile. "I'd never complain about going out with you." 

As the minutes ticked by the next hour, Liam found himself settling easily into conversation with Zayn, telling him everything and anything he asked him about. He was so caught up in the sound of Zayn's voice or in watching the way those pretty pink lips formed the words or in just how amazingly gorgeous Zayn's eyes were. He didn't really even notice how long it had been, or really that Zayn was still holding onto his hand, and Liam was making absolutely no moves to pull away. 

"So, you really don't have a soul mark?" Zayn asked a while into the conversation. "Not anywhere?" 

Liam shook his head, looking down toward the table for a moment. "No, I've looked." 

Zayn frowned, reaching over with his free hand to cup Liam's cheek to make him lift his head. "It's not the end of the world. Somebody will love you the way you deserve." 

Liam just nodded lightly. "Yeah, maybe," He breathed, reaching up to move Zayn's hand away from his face, holding onto him gently. "But not like you."

In a sort of self conscious way Zayn tipped his head to the right, as if part of him wanted to hide the marked skin. Liam moved to lift his hand, gently hooking his fingers under his chin to make him turn his head. 

"You're beautiful," He assured softly, butterflies once again beginning to flutter wildly as he watched the way Zayn's eyes softened with the smile that crossed his face. "You deserve all the love any soulmate could offer and all the happiness in the world." 

"You're very sweet," Zayn said gently, giving Liam's hand a squeeze. "You deserve all of that too. Nobody deserves to be alone, or unloved- and somebody like you... you deserve the world."

Liam couldn't help but smile with that, and although part of him wanted to disagree, he wouldn't be able to stand seeing that bright look on Zayn's face dim even just a little. He didn't have to say anything though, as just a moment later, a waitress approached the table. 

"I hate to interrupt such a lovely couple," She said with a smile. "But we'll be closing in just a few minutes."

Zayn was up before Liam could tear his attention away from him- and he just followed suit automatically. Zayn released his hold on Liam's hand for just a couple moments to pull on his jacket before he wrapped that delicate hand around Liam's wrist to lead him toward the front of the diner. 

By that point, Liam thankfully had enough of his wits about him to offer to pay, taking out his card before Zayn could deny. It only took him a few moments to pay for their meals and the countless cups of tea they'd had before he slipped his wallet back into his pocket. Zayn was quick to thank the waitress before he was pulling Liam out the door. They were followed by a laugh from the girl as the door swung closed, and Liam couldn't stop the little blush that rose up over his face. 

He followed Zayn down the street, unable to keep the little smile off his face as he noticed the bright grin Zayn was wearing. It was so cute. He loved that Zayn was so happy with him like this. He was tugged a little further down the street by that soft hand before Zayn finally stopped to face him. Liam took in a soft breath as he was suddenly within just a few inches of Zayn, face to face with those beautiful eyes and the bright smile still on his lips. 

"Where else would you like to go?" He asked, and for just a moment, Liam could swear he smelled the sweetness of vanilla tea on his breath. 

"Well-" Liam paused as Zayn looked down, digging through his pocket with his free hand to take out a pack of cigarettes, lifting it to his mouth to take one out delicately, holding it between his lips. 

"Uh..." 

"Oh, it doesn't bother you does it?" Zayn asked, those beautiful doe eyes widening a little in doubt. 

"No," Liam said quickly, shaking his head. "I smoke too."

"Oh," Zayn breathed out in relief before he offered the open package to Liam. "Would you like one?" 

"Um, sure," Liam replied, lifting a hand to take one of the cigarettes from the pack. "Thank you." 

Zayn just nodded, slipping the pack back into his pocket before he produced a lighter. He lit his own smoke first before he lifted the flame up between them.

Without much thought on it Liam put the cigarette between his lips, leaning to light the end of it, blowing the first breath of smoke from the side of his mouth so he didn't end up blowing it directly into Zayn's face. Zayn just smiled, seeming pleased for the moment as he slipped the lighter back into his pocket. 

Liam just watched for a moment, noticing the way Zayn cast his gaze downward, those full lashes darkening his cheekbones lightly as he released a little breath. The smoke trailed up over his cheek, tracing the gentle curve of his temple and following the line of his eyebrow in a soft sort of way. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, Liam couldn't believe how lucky he was to even be noticed by him. 

"So, have you thought of a place yet?" Zayn asked as he looked up. 

"I'm a bit of a homebody," Liam said finally. "I don't really know many places to go." 

"Well, then we can go back to yours if you want." 

Liam nearly choked on his next breath. Was it really such a good idea for them to be alone in his flat together? Not that Liam thought the evening could ever end up going that way. Zayn was much too classy to do something like that. 

"Uh... Y-yeah, we could," He finally agreed after a moment, and Zayn grinned. 

"Great, so where do you live?" 

"Just a few blocks from here actually," Liam said. "Not too far from where we met tonight." 

\--

Liam supposed he really shouldn't be surprised. This was his fault after all. Zayn had mentioned something about a movie that he liked, and Liam had eagerly agreed that they could make popcorn and have some sodas while they watched it. 

Now, he was hardly able to focus on anything but the press of Zayn against him where he was leaned against his shoulder. He was so transfixed by the way Zayn's fingertips seemed to automatically trace over the back of his wrist, he was barely breathing. It wasn't until Zayn's fingers slipped around his wrist to give him a little shake that Liam realized he'd missed something. 

"Huh?" Oh, that was intelligent. 

"I asked if you wanted to watch something else," Zayn said softly and he pulled away, leaving a patch of coldness at Liam's side. "You seem a little distracted."

"No," Liam said quickly, shaking his head. "No I-I'm sorry, I was just a little lost in thought." 

Zayn nodded with an slightly unsure smile before he moved back to replace the void he'd made on Liam's shoulder. Part of him melted as Zayn shifted, snuggling up against his side more firmly and he couldn't stop the goosebumps that erupted over his arm as Zayn slid his hand up toward his elbow. Oh, he was such a tactile person, so unafraid of physical contact. Not that Liam was complaining. Lord no. If he could have those soft hands on him for the rest of forever, it still wouldn't be enough for him. 

A thought struck him and before he could question whether or not he had the courage to do it, he was already shifting to lift his arm. Zayn tipped his head up to look at him, a little frown on his face as he moved away. He shifted just a bit closer though as he realized what Liam was trying to do and suddenly one of those delicate hands pressed to the back of his, their fingers entwining as Zayn pressed the warmth of Liam's palm to his side. 

Well, that went spectacularly better than Liam had thought, but now he had to deal with not only the feeling of Zayn's fingers laced through his, but the feeling of the warmth of his body through his shirt too. This was going to end up killing Liam- he just knew it. Slowly, softly, Zayn's thumb slipped up over Liam's in this gentle sort of way that had Liam absolutely melting. 

"Zayn?" The word was out before he could stop it, and by the time those eyes lifted to meet with his, Liam was freaking out. 

He didn't have anything to say, he didn't know why he'd said Zayn's name in the first place. He just mutely met with his gaze, gaping at him like a total idiot. 

"Yes, Liam?" Zayn coaxed gently and before he could stop himself, Liam leaned. 

He thought that Zayn might pull away from him, but he stayed right where he was, squeezing on Liam's hand just a moment before their lips touched. Some part of him expected a rush, some sort of fireworks or- well, something. Instead, he just felt warm- calm and so relaxed as if Zayn's lips against his was the only thing that mattered. Zayn melted against him, easily pressing into the kiss as he released his hold on Liam's hand only to slip that gentle palm up over his opposite arm. 

Zayn let out a little humming breath, letting his fingertips trail up over Liam's bicep toward his shoulder. He tilted his head into the press of their lips, though he pulled away a few moments later to reach up and caress over Liam's cheek, caressing over his jaw slowly. Liam met with his gaze, reaching up to gently slip his knuckles over Zayn's cheek, caressing gently over his mark. 

A spark, like electricity passing between them had Liam pull away before he blinked, rather suddenly distracted by a discomfort in his left eye, as if something had fallen into it. He reached up, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyelid roughly to try to make the feeling fade. It didn't work though, not until Zayn reached up to gently cup his cheek and push his hand away. 

He seemed breathless, not saying a word as he gently traced his thumb over Liam's eyebrow and down across his cheekbone. "Liam... your soul mark."

"I don't have one," Liam said with a confused little frown, but Zayn shook his head. 

"Yes you do," Zayn assured, gently dragging his thumb over Liam's cheek before he moved to stand up. He pulled Liam to his feet, dragging him through the flat until he found the bathroom, pushing Liam in front of the mirror. "Look!" 

Liam couldn't help but stare wide eyed at himself in the mirror. He'd always had the same, muddy brown eyes that had never really had anything remarkable about them. Now, though, his left eye had changed and he recognized the beautiful tawny amber colour of Zayn's gaze taking up just more than half of his iris. The edges of where the colours met were uneven, but the contrast between them was stark. 

"It's so beautiful," Zayn breathed, and Liam couldn't help but turn to him. 

Without thinking, he wrapped both arms around Zayn to sweep him up off his feet, pressing an excitable kiss to his lips. Zayn giggled, holding tight around Liam's shoulders to keep himself steady. 

"No, you're beautiful," Liam said with a grin, holding tightly to Zayn. "And you're all mine." 

Zayn smiled, leaning in for another kiss as he wrapped his arms around Liam's neck tightly, both hands curling into the back of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little one shot.  
> ^-^ I had fun writing it.


End file.
